Maldehyde
Maldehyde serves as the primary antagonist of Hinweis. Maldehyde is a witch who has been following Hansel and his sister Gretel for 7 years, ever since the death of her sister Süsshilde. Maldehyde's main ability is necromancy, and she often uses the dead to fight for her. She later appears in the prequel to Hinweis, Dear Sweet Sister at the age of 9 with her sister. She is named Hydie in this game. Appearance Old Maldehyde has large, sunken, bloodshot eyes, with yellow eye rises and small brownish-black pupils. Her medium length hair is wiry and coarse, with a whitish-silver glow to it. Her clothes are a series of draped robes over a long tattered sack dress. Her skin is a sickly pale greyish-green hue, filled with wrinkles, veins, and warts. Young (Adult) Maldehyde is a short woman with long brown hair. She wears a black and white striped, shoulderless, long sleeved shirt underneath a blackish-purple leather vest top. She wears a series of layered white, off-white, cream, and beige ruffled robes and large red boots. She wears her witches hat, the same one she wears when she is older. Young (Child) Maldehyde wears a long, midnight purple dress and black flat shoes. Her skin is pale and her hair is short and dark. She wears two red bows on the sides of her head. Story As Hansel and Gretel trick Süsshilde into the oven and kill her, escaping relatively unharmed, Maldehyde arrives to check up on her blind sister, bringing ingredients for a potion to cure her blindness and finding her dead in the oven. Stricken with grief, the evil Maldehyde sets off to find whoever killed her sister. She arrives at the home of Hansel and Gretel but finds them to not be home. Hansel and Gretel's parents, Idony and Allarick however, are home and try and retaliate against her. Maldehyde uses a magic spell to turn Idony and Allarick into trees and quickly flees the scene. Moments later Hansel and Gretel return home to find their parents as trees outside their house and mourn the loss of their parents. Maldehyde retreats to her lair to tend to the wounds given to her by Idony and Allarick and uses her cauldron to conjure up a spying spell, to keep an eye on Hansel and Gretel through the years. The magic used to turn two humans into trees had all but drained her magical powers, and she leaves on a quest to find the Book of Schatten, all the while tracking the location of Hansel and Gretel After 13 years had passed, Maldehyde had found the Book Of Schatten, and used her magic to release all the monsters from inside the book into the town of Hinweis, where Hansel and Gretel were planning on moving to. ... Relationships Süsshilde Süsshilde was Maldehyde's younger sister. The two were extremely close and Maldehyde was a mother figure for Süsshilde as they grew up. Süsshilde was blinded by a powerful wizard's spell, and Maldehyde did all in her power to find a potion to cure her blindness. Upon finding her sister dead, Maldehyde was heartbroken and used a spell to take her to the home of the killers. Believing Idony and Allerick to be the murderers, she turns them into trees as revenge for Süsshilde's demise. Hansel Upon finding out that Hansel and his sister Gretel were the real culprits for the death of Süsshilde, Maldehyde decides to punish them using monsters, as not to break her own moral code of "An Eye for an Eye", commanding them from the Book of Schatten. Hansel and Maldehyde do not get along at all, and the two are constantly seen fighting. Gretel Because Gretel was the main person responsible for the death of Süsshilde, Maldehyde hates her slightly more than she does Hansel. Gretel returns these feelings, often shouting rude remarks at Maldehyde whenever they meet and Maldehyde calling her a "pigtailed-brat". Maldehyde and Gretel view each other as mortal enemies. Trivia *The name Maldehyde comes from the chemical Formaldehyde, a chemical used in embalming, linking to her necromancy abilities. *Maldehyde's younger appearance (young adult) is inspired by that of the Wicked Witch of the East from the Wizard of Oz. *Hydie's appearance (Maldehyde as a child) is inspired by that of Kiki from Kiki's deivery service. Gallery Maldehydeconcept.png|Maldehyde's Concept Art maldehydespritesheet.png|Maldehyde's Overworld Sprites maldehyde.png|Maldehyde Maldehydemugshot.png|A Mugshot of Maldehyde Youngmaldedhyde.png|Maldehyde in her 20's Hydieartwork.png|Hydie Category:Witches Category:Hinweis Category:Cassadony's Articles Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Females